


Mittens...the Death Dealer

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Dogs, M/M, Married Couple, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Stereks + a cat. Bonus points if the cat hates Stiles instead of Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens...the Death Dealer

Technically it’s not  _their_ cat, they’re just watching it while the neighbors are away for an extended stay with family. The wife’s mother is very sick and her father is allergic to cats, so Mittens needed a place to stay until they could come back. But it’s going to be about a month before they’re home for good, so it’s like they’re owning a cat for a little while? 

The first week was kind of hard. Their family was already kind of blended when Derek and Stiles got married, with Derek bringing a Golden Retriever (Vonni) and a Doberman (Lucy) in to the family and Stiles already owning a Beagle (Champ). Along with a Scarlet Macaw lovingly named Archie, poor Mittens had a hard time adjusting to all the new faces and noises. 

After a few angry squawks from Archie when Mittens got too close to his cage and some cleaned up scratches when the dogs got too close to  _Mittens_ , things started to settle down among the animals.  They moved Archie’s cage a little higher so the cat couldn’t get to it and Vonni stopped trying to sniff up Mittens’ butt. 

For Stiles and Derek, though, things were still kind of shaky. Derek had  _hated_ the cat when it first showed up, being ever the dog person he was. Stiles, on the other hand, thought that Mittens was the sweetest thing.

That is, until the cat decided it was appropriate to hiss at him every time he tried to lean down to pet it. 

Stiles drew his hand back, narrowly avoiding the claws, “What the fuck, Mittens?” 

"I told you, Stiles." Derek said from his place at the stove, "Pure evil." 

"I probably just came at him too fast, cats aren’t evil, Derek." 

As the says passed though, Mittens never seemed to warm up to Stiles. There had been hissing, a few scratches, and an incident involving a high speed decent from the refrigerator to his back - but nothing even close to affection. 

But when  _Derek_ would walk into the room, suddenly it would be sweet meows and purrs as he sauntered over, rubbing himself along Derek’s legs. More than once the cat had hopped onto the couch and curled itself on Derek’s stomach like he belonged there, looking like he would maul Stiles if he even tried to get close. 

Stiles glared at the cat on his husband’s stomach, “Little suck up.” 

"Maybe you’re right Stiles, maybe cat’s aren’t evil." Derek snickered a little, trying not to disturb the fuzzball on his torso as he pet Lucy. 

"We should leave him out in the middle of the road somewhere. I wonder if Mrs. Jameson will believe me if I said he ran away." 

"They’ll be home soon, stop worrying about it." 

Archie squawked from his perch on the other side of the room. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, “At least Archie agrees with me.” 


End file.
